Luz de Luna
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Nuestros merodeadores van a una feria Muggle O.o...¿como llegaron ahi? hay muchos stands y poco dinero muggle en sus bolsillos xD dejen rews! 10 caps super mini. Terminado
1. Vacaciones

_Hola! aca Spo! trayendoles un fic nuevo...bueno ni tan nuevo, ya tiene meses en mi compu xD pero es una de mis favoritos y uno de los menos aceptados, ya que pus...llega ser algo largo muchos caps pero esta divino nn a mi me encanta! por que no es un fic de amor, ni tiene un final tan feo al menos me opuse a mi misma para no escribirlo, pero tenia en mente algo horrible...bueno, mucho bla bla bla no? aca el fic!_

* * *

Luz de Luna. 

Un año mas, se ha ido, volando entre las ramas de los árboles que rodean el mas fabuloso castillo de todos los tiempos. El tren color rojo escarlata ya arribó en la estación cercana a la ya conocida aldea, y esta esperando que todos estén abordo, para emprender su camino de regreso a Londres.  
Entre esa multitud de alumnos, encontramos a los tres ya clásicos merodeadores, los cuales han terminado ya su sexto año; estos jóvenes, suben a toda marcha, buscan un compartimiento vacío. Todos están llenos, otros con solo una persona, pero no tiene ganas de compartir.  
Sirius: "Eh! Mira James! ahí esta nuestro amado Quejicus... vamos a molestarlo" Remus: no creen que ya fue suficiente en el año? El pobre ya tiene un tic nervioso en el ojo.  
James: nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse" dijo en tono divertido Sirius: "Oh! Vamos señor prefecto, déjenos despedirnos calurosamente de nuestro fiel amigo"  
Remus:" pero si se meten en un aprieto, yo no veré por ustedes esta vez con el prefecto de Slytherin, la ultima vez que lo hice, tuve que decirle que tu Sirius, estabas severamente dañado, para que me creyera." Les menciono el Licántropo, mientras abría la puerta de un compartimiento vacío y negaba con la cabeza; pero nadie vio que sonreía levemente, disfrutando de aquel recuerdo Sirius: "jajajajajaja, muy cierto amigo mío, hable solo por un mes para que lo creyera"  
James:" ¿solo? por que menos precias mi ayuda, yo estaba bajo la capa invisible"  
Peter y Sirius: "¿ah si?" Ambos chicos, pusieron una cara de sorpresa Sirius: "quieres decir que me oíste cuando dije que me rasco todo el cuerpo después de levantarme y que me como las pulgas cuando soy perro y..." James lo interrumpió James: "y que tu eres el que muerde los zapatos de Peter cada vez que son nuevos"  
Peter, molesto le preguntó a Sirius casi en un grito, por que le había dicho que el era que mordía sus propios zapatos, pero sonámbulo y convertido en rata.  
Sirius: "bueno, pues quería ver si caías en mi infantil jugarreta y"  
Peter: "tu y tus infantiles jugarretas"  
Entraron los cuatro jóvenes, aun discutiendo, cada cual toma su asiento y dejo sus valijas en la parte superior de sus respectivos lugares.  
Remus: "bueno ¿no van a molestar a Quejicus"  
James: "Pus claro! no dejaremos que su viaje sea placentero"  
Sirius: "eso me suena como que ya tienes algo en mente" dijo el mas atractivo de los tres, alzando, pícaramente una ceja, dibujando una sonrisa de malicia y frotando sus manos alegremente Peter: "¿aun lo dudas? nada mas mira sus ojos"  
James, se para de su asiento, busca la varita a un costado, la busca en el otro, dentro de la capa, en las piernas de sus pantalones, dentro de las mangas de su camisa; se quita un zapato y lo sacude, y nada la varita no aparece.  
James: "me harías el honor Remus?" dijo sonriente y algo sonrojado Remus: "jajajajaja, claro, a ver si así te haces un poco más ordenado" este, movió su varita con delicadeza y pronuncio: "accio varita James Potter.  
Una varita gruesa y de un color obscuro salió de la cintura de James.  
"Ahí la tienes" dijo Remus, mirando sonriente.  
Sirius: "Bueno, ya ¿vamos o no? quiero ver que tienes en mente" dijo entre ansioso y desesperado, moviendo sus piernas de arriba abajo aun sentado.  
James: "Pues ya! levanten sus traserines y vamos" Los tres amigos se rieron, al parecer James tenia una nueva frase para levantarles el animo.  
Tres de ellos salieron del compartimiento. Corrieron entre los pasillos hasta llegar a donde Snape.  
James alzó los brazos, y Sirius, como un héroe de película americana, abrió la puerta de una patada Uno de ellos, curioso, se queda en el marco de la puerta, viendo como sus amigos entraban como súper héroes a un lugar.  
No se oye nada. Silencio total.  
Segundos mas tarde, el suelo comienza a vibrar, y se oye a lo lejos, algo parecido a una estampida de centauros salvajes, corriendo a todo lo que sus patas dan.  
Remus, nervioso, se queda en la puerta, para después abrir los ojos al máximo; a penas si tuvo tiempo de apartarse del camino y dejar entrar a los tres adolescentes.


	2. Travesuras a bordo

Un cap mas! y de corrido xD woooow jajajajajaa. Bueno, este cap me destornilla de risa, ojala tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes xD Pobre Sevie uu todo lo tratan mal y el tan lindo que es xD...bueno a veces. Dejen rews! no les cuesta nada

* * *

James, Peter y Sirius, se sientan en un mismo lugar, se aprietan el uno al otro, y James, por debajo de su brazo, saca la capa invisible, la sacude en el aire; y esta cae lentamente sobre los tres. Desaparecen.  
Al instante, llega Severus, con forúnculos verdes y mal olientes por toda su cara, y uno especialmente grande en la punta de la nariz.  
Severus: "¿DÓNDE ESTAN? DIME DONDE ESTAN LUPIN" Severus, iracundo, tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Lupin y lo levanto unos centímetros por arriba de su estatura normal.  
Remus: "Calma Severus, yo...yo ni siquiera se de que estas hablando" este, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en risas, y para no vomitarse el ver el suave vaivén del forúnculo en su nariz .  
Severus: "CLARO QUE SABES! LOS INMADUROS DE TUS AMIGOS¿YA VISTE LO QUE ME HICIERON"  
Remus: "Y como no notarlo?" Severus, sacudió a Remus violentamente. El joven Slytherin le dijo, a voz en cuello que no intentara burlarse de él, ya era suficiente con tener una comezón del demonio en la cara como para que el, le saliera con sarcasmos estúpidos.  
Remus: "Severus, te pido que me bajes, yo no te hice eso, a demás, si quieres comprobar que dentro no están, puedes hacerlo. Entra y ve por ti mismo" Severus mira dentro de los ojos del Licántropo, sabia perfectamente que mentía, pero no tenia manera de comprobar lo contrario.  
Lo bajó, respiro profundo, y miro dentro del compartimiento.  
James, dejo de respirar; Sirius no movía ni un músculo, pero riéndose en silencio, verlo con el furúnculo especial, estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque de risa; mas sin embargo, Peter, tenia ganas de estornudar.  
Severus entra, da unos pasos y se detiene, tratando que algo se moviera sospechosamente, o que el aire le trajera el inconfundible arome de James...o que Petigrew estornudara, como la ves pasada.  
Peter, no aguantaba mas, estornudaría en cualquier momento.  
James, con cuidado paso su brazo sobre Sirius, y con los dedos índice y pulgar, presiona fuertemente la nariz del ratonil amigo.  
Salvados?  
Remus: "lo ves? ellos no están aquí" dijo tranquilamente, levantando los brazos, y mirando a ambos lados Severus: "Sé que están aquí, lo sé, puedo olerlos"  
Sirius, muriéndose de risa, pensando que ¿cómo podría el oler algo con semejante grano en la nariz? Sirius se voltea con delicadeza y le susurra su idea a James, el cual por un instante pudo carcajearse Severus: "Pero no entiendo por que no puedo verlos"  
Remus: "Vete Severus, ve con la enfermera, ellos no están aquí"  
Severus salió de ahí, caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar, con la esperanza de ver algo que los delatara.  
Llego al pasillo, miró a Lupin durante un rato, este solo le sonríe. Severus se alejo, furioso, dudoso y con forúnculos en la cara Remus entro, cerro la puerta, y bajo las persianas. Tres figuras se dibujaron frente a los ojos de su compañero, las carcajadas comenzaron.  
Remus: "¿forúnculos verdes y mal olientes? de quien fue la idea"  
Sirius: "Mía, el color, se le ve tan sexy con el color de su pelo jajajajaja"  
James: "Mía, los granos grasientos, para que hicieran juego con su hermosa cabellera"  
Peter: "mía, el mal olor y el tamaño exagerado" después de eso, Sirius y James, tomaron a su amigo por el cuello, y despeinaron. En símbolo de felicitación por tan genial idea.  
Remus: "Buena la han hecho, ahora la duda es¿tiene cura¿Cuándo se le pasara¿es contagioso?  
James: "te preocupas demasiado Lunático," dijo este mientras se apoderaba de todo el asiento de enfrente, se acostaba y ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza " solo pasara la mitad de sus vacaciones así, después solo quedaran pequeñas marcas, si es que se rasca"  
Sirius: "De eso puedes estar seguro, se rascará, ya veras, esa bella cara no volverá a ser la misma "  
Peter: "Tal vez así ya no tenga novia para le próximo año" Sirius: "Pobre Luthien, jajajajajajajaja, ojalá no se muera el amor, solo por quinientas cicatrices en la cara"

* * *

Este cap va para mi amadisima Luthien! se que no le agrada nada que le hagan daño a Sevie, pero bueno, es la unica parte donde veremos a este hombre tan...como lo dirias Luthien? ah si, sumamente sexy xD 


	3. La invitacion

Que risa verdad? n.n jajajajaja ok ok otro cap, peque no? bueeee tampoco quiero marearlos con letras y letras xS es horrible, yo lo se...ay muchos fics, buenisimos por todos lados y no los leo completos por que son muchas letras xS perdonenmeeeeeee prometo leer mas fics! pero tengo que terminar Dracula primero n.nU hahahaha...bueno, dejenme rews!

* * *

Después de tanto reír, e imaginar como seria la vida de Severus de ahora en adelante, llego una mujer al vagón, quien abrió sin pedir permiso, cosa que los tomo por sorpresa.  
Narcissa Black, entró, los miro con una diminuta sonrisa y hablo: "Hola querido primo" dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.  
Sirius: "Hola Cissy, adorada prima" dijo entre cortes y aburrido "en que podemos ayudarte"  
Narcissa: "Ustedes no ayudan a nadie si no les conviene, solo vine a dejarles una invitación"  
todos: "una invitación!" casi gritando  
Narcissa: "Si, en la plaza central de Londres habrá un festival, y como en es una plaza...:" dijo desilusionada Remus: "Habrá Muggles, creo que es obvio" dijo mirando a sus tres amigos, que no parecían interesarles un festival para muggles.  
Narcissa: "pero, el ultimo día del festival es solo para gente mágica" El silencio se apodero de sus bocas, parecía esto una gran sorpresa que marca una gran diferencia.  
Narcissa: "¿pues como creían que obtuve la invitación? es un festival hecho por brujas y magos, pero es pata muggles, ya saben...parten a sus asistentes a la mitad, sacan ridículos conejos de los sombreros, los estafan con cartas muggles, y ellos creen que ya es magia" giro los ojos y se rió irónica de esos pobres seres sin magia y crédulos Sirius: "¿y tu quieres que nosotros vayamos a ver eso?" dijo algo sarcástico, le parecía una idea muy tonta.  
Narcissa: "¿Qué no me estas escuchando Sirius? el ultimo día es para los magos"  
Remus: "bueno, y dinos cuando es ese ultimo día"  
Narcissa no dijo nada, solo paso con ellos uno por uno, y les dio la invitación en la mano.  
Narcissa: "El ultimo día es pasado mañana, si irán, nos verán allá"  
James: "Nos verán allá¿Quién mas va a ir¿Chicas lindas y atractivas?" alzó una ceja coquetamente mientras decía eso.  
Narcissa: "Por supuesto, yo y mis hermanas" sonrío infinitamente y dejo solos a los chicos.  
Sirius, miro a James, que ponía cara de decepción Sirius: "Bueno, mis primas son lindas y atractivas...y si ya somos como casi hermanos, podrías ser mi cuñado" le comento con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.  
James: "De ningún modo seré tu cuñado, por algo huyes de esa familia...¿no es así?  
Sirius no le contesto, no por estar molesto por aquel comentario, si no por que miraba a Remus. Sirius le pego con el codo a James, para que mirará a Remus.  
Lupin, miraba la invitación, sentado; con una expresión triste en el rostro.  
Peter: "Estas bien Remus? te sientes mal?" Dijo tomándolo del hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco.  
Remus: "no, no es eso, solo que..." guardo silencio y miro a sus amigos "ustedes quieren ir, no es así?  
James: "pues si, quiero una chica linda y atractiva que guste de revolver mi cabello" por ese comentario, Sirius le acomodo un buen sape en la cabeza Sirius: "Así o más revuelto amorcillo" dijo ridículamente, mientras se colocaba en una posición de colegiala sexy.  
James: "Ya se por que no tienes novia" después, volvió la mirada a su amigo.  
Remus: "Pues, el ultimo día del festival, hay luna llena, no podré ir con ustedes, no quiero lastimar a nadie" Por la cabeza de Remus, solo rodaba un pensamiento 'odio la luna, odio la luna llena, la odio'  
Casi de inmediato, James le dijo que esa no era razón para deprimirse, irían un día antes para poder ir los cuatro juntos Remus, le pregunto que si no le importaba convivir con muggles, pero Sirius, le dijo que eso no tenia nada de malo, afirmo por los tres presentes que no le importaba quien asistiría al festival, el chiste es ir todos juntos y tener un motivo mas para divertirse.  
Remus sonrío, muy ampliamente.  
Todo el regreso en tren, estuvieron planeando como y donde verse, para ir la festival y al parecer Remus era el mas entusiasmado.. 


	4. En la feria

Alguna linda chica que me dejo rews me pregunto que si evans saldria en este fic, y pues...fisicamente no sale en el, pero la mensionan un par de ocaciones. Y por si te lo preguntabas ningun pariente de Chang aparece xD jajajajaja. Bueno, miles de gracias por tus rews ojala te guste es cuarto cap.

* * *

La noche callo, del día indicado; era uno noche sin nubes, se podían ver las estrellas y una luna semi completa.  
Tres adolescentes llegan a la plaza que marcaba la invitación.  
Llegaron haciendo una fila horizontal, caminando con su estilo muy personalizado. Las miradas de las jovencitas muggles, no podían faltar. Creían que no había hombres mas guapos que aquellos.  
Su presencia se notaba en todo el lugar.  
Visitaron todos los anaqueles, jugaron "extraños" juegos muggles, ganaron sus "extraños" premios y probaron su comida "sin chiste"  
Hasta que uno de ellos dijo:  
James: "oigan! tengo hambre, pero no me pienso comer otra burguesa, o como les digan"  
Sirius: "ni yo, tenia algo amarillo adentro, un espeso liquido rojo que de verdad espero que no haya sido sangre"  
Peter: "la cosa blandida con la que rodeaban todo, parecía tener buen sabor"  
Remus: "excepto por esa cosa blanca que le untan"  
James: "no solo esa cosa blanca, la amarilla! era picante y semi ácida"  
Remus, escuchaba con atención las quejas de sus amigos, pero el sabia perfectamente que todo era una broma, cuando Sirius imito a la perfección la cara de su prima Bellatrix.  
Peter: "oigan¿qué es eso de allá?  
Sirius: "¿qué no lees? es afloflo de azúcar"  
James: "el que no lee eres tu canuto! ahí dice A-L-G-O-D-O-N de azúcar, no afloflo"  
Remus: "de azúcar? bueno, vamos a probar!" Y este salió corriendo hacia el stand.  
Los tres: "azucaratico al ataque" T-T Cuando todos estaban allá, una mujer ya grande, les dijo que necesita un voluntario para hacer el algodón, ya que este algodón era de broma.  
Los tres amigos se miraron maliciosamente y sonrieron, bajaron sus miradas hasta topar con su liliputiense amigo.  
Peter: "emmh...¿por qué me ven a..." no termino su pregunta cuando este ya estaba del otro lado del mostrador La señora ayudo a sentarlo, y le puso un casco sostenido por un tripee en la cabeza.  
Se escucho un zumbido extraño, y al instante le quito el casco. Peter había perdido su cabello rubio, ahora tenia una nube rosa en ella.  
James, Sirius y Remus, no pararon de reír en un buen rato Sirius: "bien...¿quién va a pagar?  
James: "Yo pague las burguesas"  
Remus: vaciando sus bolsillos "yo pague el transporte"  
Sirius: "yo pague las entradas...Eh! Peter¿traes dinero?  
Peter, humillado y azucarado, pago la gracia que ni siquiera se le ocurrió a el.  
Salieron de ahí, caminando sin un rumbo. Cada vez que querían tomar algodón, tomaban a Peter por el cuello y pellizcaban el algodón.  
Caminaron entre los puestos, viendo las "extrañiedades" que habían; hasta que, vieron un puesto con carpa, que simulaba un pequeño circo Un letrero a un costado, grande, dorado, y con letras verdes anunciaba.

CONOCE TU FUTURO,  
CONTACTA A ALGUIEN DEL MAS ALLA,  
ENAMORA A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL CUMPLE TUS MÁS GRNADES ANHELOS.  
PASA --manita que indica la entrada-- TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS.

Cuando leyeron eso, sabían que había un mago o una bruja adentro, recordaron lo que Narcissa les dijo. Y así decidieron que era le mejor forma de gastar su ultimo capital en algo que de verdad sonaba interesante.  
Remus: "Por favor! no me vayan a decir que creen en la adivinación...que no se escucha ya suficientemente falso esa "arte"" con sus manos simulaba hacer unas comillas, continuo "se llama adivinación no? es por eso, por que adivinan o mas bien, inventan lo que creen que pasara"  
James: "Vamos Lunático, no se trata de conocer el futuro, si no de reírnos de lo que nos diga ¿captas? es diversión, no una clase"  
Sirius: "Si! entra, y escucha lo que te diga, tal vez tengas 9 hijos, 3 esposas y 45 lagartijas tibetanas de cola morada-lengua venenosa"  
Remus se río levemente, mientras que los otros tres chicos les faltaba el aire por tanta risa.  
Entraron...


	5. Conoce tu futuro

Bien...aca el capo 5 ojala sea del gusto de todos y todas! jajajaja no se por que aca me salen bien chiquitos si en la pagina web donde los publicaba las Slytherins salian los capitulos enormes y aca bien chirris...bue, quien sabe. Dejenme rews! me encantan!

* * *

Al entrar se encontraron con una verdadera sala de estar, por fuera parecía algo diminuto, pero por dentro, era algo que no imaginaron...no recordaron del todo que ahí hay gente como ellos.  
Adivina: "Sean bienvenidos muchachos, tomen asiento"  
Los tres se acomodaron en sillas, cada una diferente a la otra.  
James, se sentó en una de madera, con 5 patas y un respaldo a media espalda.  
Sirius, en un sillón con alerones, de color negro, pero nada confortable, era duro.  
Remus, se acomodo plácidamente, en una silla con un respaldo que doblaba su estatura aun de pie, recubierta con muchas almohadas, tan suaves y cómodas que pudo dormirse ahí.  
Peter, tomo una silla con el respaldo rizado hacia atrás, era peligroso recostarse del todo, por que podría irse hacia atrás.  
Adivina: "no necesito que digan a que vienen hijos míos, con verlos sentados en esas sillas ya se lo que quieren"  
La mujer se volteo y de un armario, saco una tetera, una caja de vidrio azul rellena de polvos, una baraja, 4 velas, una mascada morada con estrellas plateadas, una bola de cristal y una linterna. Acomodo todo en su mesa, se sentó y miro a Remus:  
Adivina: "No estés triste, se que no tiene remedio, pero puede vivir una vida plena si te lo planteas"  
Volvió la mirada a sus cosas, barajo sus cartas.  
Todos se miraron entre si, no captaban como era que ella se había dado cuenta, o solo lo dijo por decir.  
La mujer, aun revolviendo las cartas, sin mirarlos dijo:  
Adivina: "Y por cierto, no tendrás 9 hijos, 3 esposas y 45 lagartijas tibetanas de cola morada-lengua venenosa" la mujer río entre dientes.  
Sirius, se quedo congelado en el sillón, con los ojos como platos sobre la mujer, cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que podría estar algo asustado.  
Adivina: Bien, tu James, quieres saber con quien formaras familia, Sirius, quieres saber tu futuro...algo negro debo admitir, Remus, tu vienes por que quieres que te cumpla un deseo...hijo mío, haré lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada; y tu, pequeño Peter, quieres saber las probabilidades que tienes para poder cumplir esa meta que te has propuesto y"  
Sirius: "Oigo Señora! Espere." dijo con una voz pálida, al igual que su cara " ¿cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres"  
Adivina: "Mi hija los conoce en Hogwarts y no para de hablar de ustedes" se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa estúpida.  
Los muchachos se rieron, algo nerviosos.  
Adivina: "Bien¿quién quiere ser el primero?" dijo esta, con voz trémula, y una mirada muy misteriosa 


	6. Revelaciones adelantadas

Bueno...éste está mas largo que el otro...ojala que les guste. Esta de verdad un poco misterioso...MIKO DANI RYDDLE! este capi va para ti! tanto sigues mi fic que hata me das buen humor. Gracias por tus 5 rews en estos 5 caps. Por cierto...si no se me habia notado...AMO A REMUS! REMUS: eres lo que ilumina mi camino, lo que mas amo. Mi salvacion consta de tu sonrisa y mi esperanza muere en tus lagrimas. TE AMO... ejem...ya me salio lo poetica >. 

* * *

James, miro a ambos lados, y noto que ninguno de sus amigos, se animaba a levantarse y disipar las nieblas del futuro Al momento de levantarse, hinchó el pecho, y revolvió un poco mas su cabello; haciéndose el valiente Sirius, no pudo evitar mirarlo de esta manera: ¬¬ Adivina: "Bien James, toma asiento" le pidió cortésmente mientras con la mano le señalaba la silla Tuvieron un contacto visual breve, pero intenso Adivina: "Pues aunque lo dudes James, Evans...será tu novia, esposa y la madre de tu único hijo, solo que tendrás que darle tiempo al tiempo James, sonriente al enterarse de tan buena noticia, no pudo dejar de reírse en voz alta por la emoción De repente el rostro de la hechicera ennegreció y su voz se hizo áspera y seca Adivina: "Pero, la felicidad que embriagará tu corazón no será por siempre. Tinieblas rodearan tu vida y la de tus seres queridos y"  
James: "podría dejar de mirarme y ver lo que le dice la bola de cristal?" carraspeó algo tenso. Por supuesto James solo esta creyendo lo que le conviene, en su mente y en su corazón no existen los problemas con sus amigos; y si se da el caso, no existirán con la mujer que ama Adivina: "Claro hijito" alargo una mano y la acerco. " Bien, tu hijo...tendrá ojos llamativos y siempre lo reconocerán por ello. Pero... no lo veo vivir a su lado, esta con otras personas James: "¿qué padre cree que soy? por supuesto que mi hijo vivirá conmigo y su madre" dijo alterado Adivina: "No se como seas, pero solo interpreto lo que el cristal me dice" dijo sin dejar de ver la bola. "Ah! por cierto, no te tomes muy enserio eso dicho de: 'daría mi vida por ti' por que podrías cumplirlo"  
James se congelo, no respiraba; eso de verdad lo asusto. ¿él¿James Potter dar su vida¿por alguien? le sonaba ridículo, pero a su corazón le dolió oír eso Adivina: "no veo nada mas...al parecer la vida tiene una sorpresa para ti, y todo mundo sabe que las sorpresas son secretas" le guiño un ojo James, se paro y regreso a su asiento, al instante se paro Sirius, sin hacer escena, como su amigo, solo llego a la mesa, volteo la silla, de modo que el respaldo quedara en su pecho y así, poder recargar sus brazos Adivina: "Contigo, usaremos los polvos...son veiselift, sirven de este modo. Los pongo en esta mascada, el cual pondré alrededor de tus ojos. Así veras tu futuro...hasta donde quieras ver, claro esta El joven Black, la miro incrédulo "es decir que podría ver mi propia muerte La mujer, cortésmente le sugirió que no lo hiciera o de lo contrario ya no sentiría ganas de vivir Sirius acepto gustoso Los polvos fueron preparados meticulosamente, se recito un conjuro mágico y varias chispas brotaron del veiselift La mujer se paro, fue hasta Sirius, y le amarro la tela.  
Sirius se veía a si mismo, desde otro ángulo. El suponía que el hombre que estaba ahí era el, tenia el cabello negro, largo, y pudo reconocer sus mismas manos Su doble, estaba sentado en un sillón que le era familiar. Estaba en Grimmauld Place. Pero la casa lucia de verdad diferente. Tenia luz y no se notaba esa nota tan lúgubre que siempre caracterizo esa morada A su lado, hay una mujer. El rostro le es sumamente familiar, pero no recuerda de donde lo conoce. Estas mas emocionado por ver lo que pasara por reconocer a la mujer Una niña de cabello lacio, castaño y unos hermosos ojos grises, aparece en aquella sala. Brinca desde el suelo hasta los brazos del Sirius mayor Niña: "te quiero papi" aquel abrazo no parecía tener fin, se veía indestructible Esa escena se esfumo, cual vapor de agua. Y así dio paso a la siguiente imagen 


	7. Limites, por favor

Hola! pues este capi va para mi manis del Alma, Anna, ya que ella entiende mejor que nadie la parte donde Sirius ve parte de su futuro; pero como yo se que es horrible quedarse con la cara de what, les explicare un poco. En un rol, participamos ella y yo, y segun somos hijas de Sirius xD jajajajaja y pues bueno...eso es lo mas reducido que se los puedo decir, por que hemos pasado un monton de peripecias juntas como para hacer un fic xD claro esta, al lado de Sirius, el tio Remus (casi mi marido) y Harry xD...disfruten el cap

NOTA: las palabras en negritas son los dialogos.. no se por que al subir el documento en block de notas no respete los brincos que se dan. pero bueno. Al menos el resto de mis fics ya no tiene ese complejo de guion de teatro

* * *

James, miro a ambos lados, y noto que ninguno de sus amigos, se animaba a levantarse y disipar las nieblas del futuro Al momento de levantarse, hinchó el pecho, y revolvió un poco mas su cabello; haciéndose el valiente Sirius, no pudo evitar mirarlo de esta manera: ¬¬ **Adivina:** "Bien James, toma asiento" le pidió cortésmente mientras con la mano le señalaba la silla Tuvieron un contacto visual breve, pero intenso **Adivina:** "Pues aunque lo dudes James, Evans...será tu novia, esposa y la madre de tu único hijo, solo que tendrás que darle tiempo al tiempo James, sonriente al enterarse de tan buena noticia, no pudo dejar de reírse en voz alta por la emoción De repente el rostro de la hechicera ennegreció y su voz se hizo áspera y seca **Adivina:** "Pero, la felicidad que embriagará tu corazón no será por siempre. Tinieblas rodearan tu vida y la de tus seres queridos y"  
**James:** "podría dejar de mirarme y ver lo que le dice la bola de cristal?" carraspeó algo tenso. Por supuesto James solo esta creyendo lo que le conviene, en su mente y en su corazón no existen los problemas con sus amigos; y si se da el caso, no existirán con la mujer que ama **Adivina:** "Claro hijito" alargo una mano y la acerco. " Bien, tu hijo...tendrá ojos llamativos y siempre lo reconocerán por ello. Pero... no lo veo vivir a su lado, esta con otras personas **James:** "¿qué padre cree que soy? por supuesto que mi hijo vivirá conmigo y su madre" dijo alterado **Adivina:** "No se como seas, pero solo interpreto lo que el cristal me dice" dijo sin dejar de ver la bola. "Ah! por cierto, no te tomes muy enserio eso dicho de: 'daría mi vida por ti' por que podrías cumplirlo"  
James se congelo, no respiraba; eso de verdad lo asusto. ¿él¿James Potter dar su vida¿por alguien? le sonaba ridículo, pero a su corazón le dolió oír eso **Adivina:** "no veo nada mas...al parecer la vida tiene una sorpresa para ti, y todo mundo sabe que las sorpresas son secretas" le guiño un ojo James, se paro y regreso a su asiento, al instante se paro Sirius, sin hacer escena, como su amigo, solo llego a la mesa, volteo la silla, de modo que el respaldo quedara en su pecho y así, poder recargar sus brazos **Adivina:** "Contigo, usaremos los polvos...son veiselift, sirven de este modo. Los pongo en esta mascada, el cual pondré alrededor de tus ojos. Así veras tu futuro...hasta donde quieras ver, claro esta El joven Black, la miro incrédulo "es decir que podría ver mi propia muerte La mujer, cortésmente le sugirió que no lo hiciera o de lo contrario ya no sentiría ganas de vivir Sirius acepto gustoso Los polvos fueron preparados meticulosamente, se recito un conjuro mágico y varias chispas brotaron del veiselift La mujer se paro, fue hasta Sirius, y le amarro la tela.  
Sirius se veía a si mismo, desde otro ángulo. El suponía que el hombre que estaba ahí era el, tenia el cabello negro, largo, y pudo reconocer sus mismas manos Su doble, estaba sentado en un sillón que le era familiar. Estaba en Grimmauld Place. Pero la casa lucia de verdad diferente. Tenia luz y no se notaba esa nota tan lúgubre que siempre caracterizo esa morada A su lado, hay una mujer. El rostro le es sumamente familiar, pero no recuerda de donde lo conoce. Estas mas emocionado por ver lo que pasara por reconocer a la mujer Una niña de cabello lacio, castaño y unos hermosos ojos grises, aparece en aquella sala. Brinca desde el suelo hasta los brazos del Sirius mayor **Niña:** "te quiero papi" aquel abrazo no parecía tener fin, se veía indestructible Esa escena se esfumo, cual vapor de agua. Y así dio paso a la siguiente imagen **Remus:** "Señora? Disculpe...emmh...es normal que su cuerpo tiemble demasiado?  
**Adivina:** "Si, no te preocupes. Solo esta recibiendo emociones que aun no están hechas para él, su cuerpo las rechaza mas sin embargo no deja de sentirlas" dijo apoyada en la mesa con una mano, la otra en el respaldo de la silla, sin apartar la vista del muchacho Es un lugar frío, pequeño, oscuro, cuadrado, sin ventanas. Podía ver un bulto en una rincón, que temblaba; se podía oír sollozos, provenientes de aquel bulto Sirius, se negaba a pensar que era el, se negaba a pensar en que lugar era ese Cada vez los sollozos eran mas fuertes y se podían distinguir palabras, como un mensaje secreto 'inocente' 'Harry, perdóname' 'tengo que salir' El cuerpo empezaba a mecerse, tomándose por la cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello. Llorando cada vez mas fuerte y doloroso 'perdóname por favor Harry, perdóname' este grito, resonó en todo el lugar, hasta lastimar los oídos del Joven De vuelta, se ve ese vapor, y todo desvanece  
**Peter:** "No cree que tiembla demasiado? parece como si sufriera una ataque al corazón"  
La mujer harta le contesto con una pregunta; típico en alguien que le contesta a Peter¿cómo crees que estarías tu, si viera todo lo que te espera, yo no se lo que este joven este viendo James: "¿y como demonios sabe que no esta viendo su propia muerte" dijo preocupado **Adivina:** "por que aun respira"  
Ahora, el se ve...de vuelta en casa, se ve mas flaco que antes, algo marcado de la cara, cosa que no le hizo gracia. Algo mas le provoco una sonrisa. Ver la misma niña de antes, pero ya mayor Y ver otra niña mas, le volcó el corazón Mas pequeña que la primera, de cabello rizado y castaño. Ambas igual de bellas Sirius no podía dejar de pensar que de verdad eran sus hijas 'digo, algo tenían que sacar de mi, la belleza por supuesto' pensó para si Todo se hizo negro de nuevo. Frente a el un velo negro Que tenia un movimiento pausado, acompasado. Camino hacia el, queriendo acariciarlo, el cree que su textura es suave, tersa. Dio un paso hacia el  
**Adivina: "**termino el tour, ya no esta respirando" empezó a quitarle la tela de los ojos Sirius, se veía atraído por el baile tan pausado de ese velo, quería tocarlo, ver que ahí detrás de el.

Sirius, abrió los ojos, y tomo una gran cantidad de aire. Pero no se movía, en sus ojos se podía ver algo de niebla. Parpadeo un par de veces y recobro el sentido **James:** "Estas bien Canuto?" dijo este poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a su amigo, de ahí le siguieron los otros dos Sirius: "Si, claro que si Cornamenta! wow, tendré hijas, una esposa...y...pues no se quien sea Harry, pero le pediré muchas disculpas algún día- Y de algo estoy seguro" decía mientras se regresaba al sillón y levantando la mano y negando en el aire "no pondré velos misteriosos o cortinas raídas en mi casa, nunca"  
Los tres chicos se rieron, era mas que obvio, que el no presto atención a los hechos malos. El se divertía como nunca. Después, todos miraron a Peter, una mirada presionante.  
Peter: "¿Por que mejor no pasas tu primero Remus"  
Remus: "por que soy un escéptico , por eso, así que pasa tu" dijo un poco aburrido, pero sin negar que lo de Sirius fue divertido Peter fue empujado por tres pares de manos, y de ese modo llego hasta la mesa de la adivina Peter: "so-solo quiero saber si mi sueño se hará realidad"  
Sirius: "¿qué ya no te apesten los pies? Colagusano! te he dicho un millón de veces que debes bañarte diario"  
James: "SI, dicen que es un buen remedio, pero no estoy muy seguro" Remus no pudo evitar reírse, siempre sus comentarios eran geniales, pero Peter quiso matarlos Adivina: "No te preocupes, ya se cual es tu sueño...pero todo se regresa a su tiempo Peter, veremos que te dicen las cartas"  
Acomodo tres montones, después le pidió a Peter que los revolviera; al final toco el monto de cartas que el quería.  
La mujer las acomoda de 4 x 4 y leyó Adivina: "Si, serás el centro de atención, serás la intriga para muchos" dijo señalando la carta del Rey boca abajo Peter sonrío, la fama, eso es lo que el quería, ser respetado. La mujer continuo:  
"Cometerás un gran error, uno grabe, la carta de la emperatriz boca abajo indica envidias, venganzas y traiciones...ahí esta tu error."


	8. Lo que tu deseas es

Yo no se por que, sube el texto revuelto --.--lll sin considerar los saltos que doy. Me choca...pero bueno, en negritas estan los dialogos...una vez mas maldigo este complejo de guion teatral.

Aqui hago mension de uno de mis libros favoritos: 'el alquimista' de Paolo Cohelo...sus frases de reflexion son muy lindas y llenas de ventanas para miles de opciones. OK...continuemos:

* * *

Peter no sabia como seria famoso por cometer un error, y provocar tantos malos sentimientos "Todos tus errores serán pasados a un inocente, ahí esta tu victoria, serás amado, aun que ya no puedas mostrarte ante el publico, eso me dice el ahorcado"  
Peter volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes estaban jugando, fingían estar dormidos y dejar caer bruscamente sus cabezas, como soñolientos.  
**Adivina:** "Mira! el diablo en tus cartas...muy importante y mas si esta de cabeza" dijo asustada Peter: "eso que...que significa?" dijo más nervioso, al ver que la adivina comenzaba a morderse las uñas **Adivina:** "Que servirás a alguien muy poderoso, y los mas importante, que eso lo que marca la rueda de la fortuna, que también lo traicionaras a él, así te cueste la vida"  
**James:** "y por que traicionaría a alguien que podría matarlo"  
**Peter:** "Gracias James ¬¬, siempre he valorado tu ayuda"  
**Adivina:** "La carta del sol, indica que estará ligado mágicamente a alguien mucho más poderoso" dijo seria, respetuosa y un poco impactada **Sirius:** "veo que tendrás buenos contactos Pety! Ojalá no te olvides de los buenos" después de eso le guiño un ojo **Remus:** "Ligado? pero solo eso pasa si...bueno en el caso que la otra persona mas poderosa que la anterior, le perdonara la vida "  
**Adivina:** "Muy listo chico! muy listo, así eso, eso es lo que el sol dice...y no hay mas, las cartas se niegan a hablar"  
Sirius dijo solo para él 'ridícula' **Sirius:** "Bueno bueno, dejemos de hablar de Peter. No te hagas el tonto Remus, es tu turno ¿qué es lo que te depara el futuro?" dijo con los brazos colgando por los lados de su sillón, y las piernas estiradas a todo lo que dan sobre el asiento vacío de enfrente **James :** "Aparte de que no lees, no escuchas. ¿Qué no oíste cuando la señora dijo que él venia por un deseo"  
**Sirius:** "¿y tu le crees todo? Lunático nunca dijo que eso fuese..." sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el chico en cuestión. Afirmo que a eso venia, pero que la mujer dijo que no podía hacer nada **Adivina:** "prometí hacer todo lo posible ¿no es así?" Decía, mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda y mística; juntó las yemas de sus dedos y miro a todos por lo bajo Remus, deprimido, bajo la mirada al piso. El sabia perfectamente que su deseo era imposible **Adivina:** "No, no es imposible hijo mío. Ven muestra la silla toma asiento" dijo con una voz tierna La mujer, se sentó a su lado y le susurro al oído 'el ser un licántropo no limita tu vida' Remus, asombrado de que esta dama supiera su condición, no dijo palabra; se quedo inmóvil con los ojos como platos. Eso ojos ambarinos se quedaron en un punto fijo...analizando esas palabras, pero, esa no era la voz de la mujer; uso la voz y las palabras de alguien mas; ya que esas palabras de animo, las tenia guardadas en su corazón. Su mejor amiga, y amor prohibido, siempre procuraba darle animo; y en cierta ocasión uso esas palabras. Lily Evans, la chica que mostraba mas preocupación y cariño por él, la mujer que lo miraba a los ojos sin sentir miedo, la única que lo abrazaba con sinceridad, no por lastima. La chica que robo un corazón herido, maltrecho y hechizado **James:** "Oye Moony" sacudió a su amigo "Reacciona, no te quedes como muerto"  
Remus, parpadeo y miro a su amigo "no te preocupes, estoy bien" le dedico una sincera sonrisa y al instante una lagrima se le escapo La adivina rápidamente la capturo, dejándola caer dentro de la tetera Todos miraron confundidos. La mujer empezó a hacer un te, lo sirvió en una sola taza y lo dejo enfrente de Remus Este miro el te, escépticamente, y con cara de experto dijo: "¿Sin azúcar"  
**Adivina:** "Pues claro, tu situación no es nada placentera, ni dulce, así que el té debe de ser igual que tu **Sirius:** "Y ese té ¿qué puede hacer por nuestro amigo? no veo que tenga algo mágico"  
**Adivina:** "como bien dice James, a parte de no leer, y de no escuchar, eres un ciego" la mujer se río con ganas. "La lagrima de su amigo, contiene el deseo mas anhelado, ahí esta la magia" dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba el dedo índice en el aire **Remus:** "No no no no no, espere, es que yo...yo no estaba pensando en mi deseo, todo saldrá mal"  
**Adivina:** "Eso no importa, fue una lagrima de deseo, y si tu deseas algo con todo tu corazón, el universo entero, conspira para que se haga realidad"  
**Peter:** "¿Dónde he oído eso antes?" Mencionó para él, mientras se rascaba la cabeza Remus: "No lo entiende, yo estaba pensando en alguien y ..." 


	9. Concecuencias

Perdooooonenme! tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que ahora si me fallo el mendigo modem y no me pude conectar en semana y media :S si yo se que es feo, pero bueno, aca la actualizacion. Dejenme muchos rews y prometo al menos actualizar por dia xD

* * *

**Adivina:** "Pero podría apostarte que por ese 'alguien' nació tu deseo...¿o no?" dijo esta, mientras lo miraba de perfil y cerraba levemente los ojos hacia el Remus, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, por ella y por nadie mas, deseaba no ser lo que es¿por qué? Por temor a poder lastimarla **Adivina:** "Bien, tomate el té hijo"  
Remus, volteo a mirar a sus amigos, ellos solo alzaron los hombros con cara de 'no se tu'  
Con miedo, tomo la taza por la oreja, miro el contenido. Era un te negro, como la noche, y algunas chispas de luces, se veían cada vez que el revolvía un poco el te Lo tomo** James**: "¿y luego? no pasa nada" dijo este mirando para todos lados **Sirius:** "Lunático... ¿qué pediste?" se puso de pie y lo tomo por un hombro **Remus:** "na na na, si les cuento cual fue mi deseo, puede ser que no se cumpla" se puso de pie y se puso cara a cara con su amigo Sirius podía notar algo levemente diferente, pero no sabia que **Peter:** "Oigan! Algo le falta ¿no? o ¿le sobra?  
**James:** "Pero si no es un rompecabezas Colagusano. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo le falta"  
**Sirius:** "¿Una oreja coleccionable¿o un dedo intercambiable? que dices tu cornamenta"  
Remus, riendo les pidió que dejaran de decir tonterías, que había llegado la hora de marcharse Pero la mujer, les pidió que aguardaran un poco mas, tenia que dedicarle unas palabras al joven Se acerco a el, le tomo una mano y Remus se sonrojo levemente. "Hijo mío, tal vez se cumpla, pero no por eso, quiere decir será así para siempre"  
**Remus:** "¿qué es lo que me intenta decir señora? a que se refiere"  
**Adivina:** "Mañana se cumplirá tu deseo y serás la persona mas feliz, pero lo que debe de pasar, sucederá al día siguiente, sin encontrar algún remedio...y creo que será mas doloroso"  
Hubo un silencio. El licántropo, sintió miedo¿mas dolor del que ya puede sentir a diario?  
**Adivina**: "Será mas doloroso, por que ver algo que siempre anhelaste, tenerlo TODO y sin mas ni mas; que todo se desvanezca... digo¿a quien no le duele perder lo que tiene"  
Remus no entendía a que se refería, después del mal entendido con la lagrima, a él no le quedo muy claro que es lo que se cumpliría, solamente podía esperar a que ocurriera **James:** "Esto...emmh, si. Gracias buena mujer, tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego La mujer soltó a Remus, cada uno dijo un adiós, y salieron de la carpa. De verdad que por fuera es diminuta Aun hay bastante gente en el festival, así que decidieron ir por mas algodón. Peter intento huir a toda velocidad, pero ágilmente Sirius lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, lo levanto por encima de su altura ratonil, lo giro hacia su cara con un leve movimiento de su mano; pegados nariz con nariz le dijo **Sirius:** "¿Añoñe cree usted que va"  
**Peter:** "A donde sea, menos al afloflo" dijo haciéndole burla y moviendo las piernas, tal vez, así podía acomodarle un buen puntapié. Obviamente, James y Remus se destornillaban de risa. James ya estaba doblado de tanto reír 


	10. Se cumplen los deseos

Pues...creo que nos acercamos al final por fin, pero no se pongan tristes xD si ven ahi donde dice Spolity pueden dar un click e ir a ver mis demas fics, hay uno nuevo que se llama 'el verdadero reto' y ya vamos en el tres y con un solo rew xD ok ok ...basta de publicidad...a leer!

* * *

El lugar a cada hora empezaba a vaciarse mas y más; hasta que decidieron irse ellos también. Hicieron un camino igual todos, aunque cada uno montado en su propia escoba. El primero en romper filas fue Peter; ya pasaban por encima de su casa. El segundo Remus y después ese par de amigos inseparables: James Cornamenta Potter y Sirius Canuto Black  
Amanece y Remus, despierta alegre, después de una salida con sus mejores amigos, y claro ellos la hicieron inolvidable. Lleno de energía y de felicidad, tiene un día excelente, incluso el se siente diferente, algo de verdad ocurre y él no se ha dado cuenta de nada.  
Paso una tarde bastante agradable con sus padres, nada de lamentaciones ni de recuerdos desagradables. Tomaron el te en la terraza con vista a esa cordillera montañosa que limita su territorio El sol tocaba los árboles, haciéndoles ver un poco mas verdes y frescos de lo normal y esa niebla que siempre rodeo la parte baja de las montañas, se había esfumado. Aquel lugar era como la escena mas romántica de un cuento de hadas Caída la noche, Remus pidió permiso para organizar una pequeña reunión en casa. Permiso concedido Tomo la lechuza de su madre y garabateo tres notas para tres destinatarios diferentes. El ave emprendió el vuelo hacia esos tres destinos Poco tiempo después, se vieron todos reunido; uno de ellos tenia el pánico en la cara, no tiene idea del por que esta ahí, a demás de que el remitente de dicha nota no dio explicaciones **James:** "Pareces gelatina, deja de temblar Peter"  
**Peter:** "¿pero que acaso no se dan cuenta? hoy es"  
**Sirius:** "No Colagusano, hoy no es tu cumpleaños ni el de alguien que conozcamos cercanamente"  
**Peter:** "Sirius! déjame terminar. Lo que yo les quería decir es que..." sus palabras se vieron cortadas por Remus, al darles la bienvenida Los cuatro amigos entraron. Hicieron un brindis, pero solo uno de ellos sabia el verdadero motivo. Después de eso le dedicaron a toda la tarde unos excelentes juegos de ajedrez, naipes explosivos.  
Remus le gano siempre a Sirius en el ajedrez, en los naipes, en las damas chinas danzantes y en cada juego que sacaban de algún mueble **Sirius**: "Bueno ya! ya no quiero jugar"  
**Remus:** "Mejor di que no quieres que te gane una vez mas"  
**Peter:** "No deberíamos de estar aquí"  
**James y Sirius** "que te calles"  
**Remus:** "Bueno, pues en parte el tiene razón" dije este sin dejar de mirar el juego de naipes que tenia en la mano **Sirius:** "Por que no? Hoy no hay nada importante que hacer o si? solo estamos celebrando **James:** "Pero el que celebramos?  
Remus se puso de pie y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas, que toda la tarde estuvieron cerradas. El se hizo a un lado rápidamente, pareciere que esquivaba algo **Sirius**: "Por mis cuatro patas!" dijo mientras metía los dedos entre su cabello y miraba asombrado **James:** "Hay luna llena"  
Los tres amigos miraban atónitos al licántropo, que lucia sonriente... 


	11. Luz de Luna

Bueno! y como dicen por ahi: FINITE INCANTATEM! hemos llegado al final de mi fic pechocho y millones de gracias por sus rews y ojala la gente siga entrando y lea y me ponga mas. Seria yo tan feliz. No se depriman, me seguiran leyendo por aqui con otros mas fics. Por lo tanto, estoy en el proceso de: EL VERDADERO RETO, veamos que exito tiene. Bueno, sin mas preambulo, el finite!

* * *

**Peter:** "Es por que la luna aun no lo toca" Hubo un silencio pesado y largo. Remus cerro las cortinas y se dirigía a la salida **Sirius:** "Pero que haces! DETENTE!" grito, tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil...Remus ya había abierto la puerta James miraba inquisitivamente, sin moverse...Peter, ya se ha hecho pipí sobre si mismo ¬¬.  
Remus se detuvo en el pretil de la puerta, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Miro al cielo y con la mirada busco a la luna. Era un cielo despejado tapizado de estrellas y como centro de mesa, La luna mas bella que el jamás allá podido contemplar Dio unos tímidos pasos hacia la luz, aquel rayo de luz que daba con toda su fuerza cerca de unos árboles Al llegar, se volvió sobre sus talones y miro a sus amigos Estos atónitos e inmóviles no han salido aun de la casa Remus era bañado por la luz de luna; el podía sentirlo...era una sensación nueva y fresca, la luz de luna lo acariciaba con amor por todo su cuerpo. El se sentía amado por la luna Dio un par de vueltas sobre sus propios pies, con los brazos extendidos.** James**: "Ya no es licántropo! se ha curado"  
**Sirius:** "Mentira mi buen amigo" dijo y al fin quitaba los dedos de su cabello "Solamente se concedió su deseo..." dijo mientras se aproximaba a él corriendo. Seguido de James. Los dos jóvenes empujaron a Remus hacia el suelo y lo aplastaron como a una figura de plastilina **Sirius:** aun aplastándolo "¿ese era tu deseo Lunático¿no ser un hombre lobo por un día"  
Remus, con un gran esfuerzo por respirar y gesticular palabra, contesto jadeante **Remus:** "pues si...y no" dijo quitándoselos de encima **James**: "Se claro Remus"  
**Remus**: "Quería contemplar la luna sin sentir dolor...no odiarla, descubrir su belleza...saber cual es la razón por la que muchas personas están enamoradas de la luna"  
Hubo un momento mas de silencio. James y Sirius esperaban a que el continuara "Yo no podía creer que alguien pudiera ver la luna con tanto amor...si...si a mi, me produce dolor, cansancio, vulnerabilidad y me transforma en algo que no soy...que solo busca matar" dijo con asco y rabia en la voz, aun no es fácil para el, aceptar lo que es...la cara le duele, los pies y las manos...no hay nada en su cuerpo que no sienta dolor antes y después de la luna llena -"Pero ahora puedo ver el por que. Es hermosa...brilla tan intensamente..." el joven se dejo caer sobre la hierva fría, extendió los brazos. Cerro los ojos un momento y después los abrió, para tener a esa bella señora cara a cara -"La odio...odio a la luna. Por su belleza y crueldad. Tan bella y no la puedes tocar, causa envidias y provoca recuerdos dolorosos...y a algunos como a mi, no aleja de ese ser que tanto amamos...nos aleja del mundo...me temen y me huyen...Si no fuera por ustedes tres" decía mientras se incorporaba "yo seria un pobre solitario"  
**Sirius y James**: "Eso no nos importa"  
**Sirius:** "Para que son los amigos? para estar en las buenas y en las malas, lo que nosotros hacemos"  
**James:** "Decidimos hacernos animagos para acompañarte en noches como esta y...dime¿te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido"  
**Remus:** "No, nunca lo haría...lo que soy es lo que no une"  
**FIN**


End file.
